


Prompts

by Zofcu



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Boyfriends, Coffee Shop, First Meetings, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, More Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Break Up, Sexual Tension, Snow, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zombie Apocalypse, because i hate myself that much, crack ship, i don't know how to tag i'm sorry ya'll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofcu/pseuds/Zofcu
Summary: ! NOTE !• Some of these stories revolve (loosely) around an university AU me and my sister have created.• More characters, fandoms and tags will be added later1# Kim Jonghyun / Kim Kibum2# Adachi Yuto / Kang Hyunggu3# Kim Mingyu / Jeon Wonwoo4# Kim Inseong / Kim Youngbin5# Byun Baekhyun / Oh Sehun6# Lee Felix / Bang Chan7# Kim Jongin / Lee Taemin8# Kim Hanbin / Koo Junhoe9# Chae Hyungwon / Shin Wonho10# Kim Taehyung / Park Bogum (one-sided)11# Lee Taeyong / Ten (post break-up)12# Kim Wonshik / Jung Taekwoon13# Kim Junsu / Jo Kwon14# Boo Seungkwan / Choi Hansol15# Yoo Kihyun / Im Changkyun (only briefly mentioned)16# Im Jaebum / Wang Jackson17# Kim Junmyun / Zhang Yixing





	1. Adopting a puppy

**Author's Note:**

> So, since I've been having a major writer's block for a while now, I decided to take a few prompts.  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome and if you have any prompts, you may suggest them.
> 
>  ~~I will be writing one prompt a day the whole May.~~  
>  // I was supposed to do his in May but shit happened and so on. I'll be writing my 31 pieces, but a lot.. _slower_ pace I first intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun wants to adopt a puppy, so he does the logical thing and goes to the only animal shelter in town.

**Prompt 1.  
** _"_ _I came here to adopt a puppy, oh my god you’re adorable can I adopt you instead?”_

* * *

  
Jonghyun had been living alone in his small apartment long enough. Don't get him wrong; being alone definitely had its perks, but sometimes he would feel rather lonely. Like when he came home after a long, tiring day and no longer had a roommate to greet him back. Or when he'd wake up in the morning only to realise he was late because no one had woken him up when his alarm had failed to do so.  
  
So when one day he had been whining about this to Minho, the other had told him to go and adopt a dog, like Jongin and Taemin had done. That had - of course - been Jongin's idea and Taemin had opposed it to the end, but after seeing how happy Jongin looked at the shelter, he had caved and they adopted a dog.  
  
_\- She wakes both of us up in the morning even before the alarm,_  
  
Jongin had told him with a bright grin plastered on his face, whereas Taemin had only nodded and proceeded to rest his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
That's why Jonghyun was now standing in front of the town's only shelter, determined to get himself a companion.  
On the outside the building looked kind of like a retirement home; it was probably made of stone and painted off-white - it looked nothing like in those movies where the building was big and scary, and dogs were barking restlessly.  
  
The interior - Jonghyun noticed after stepping in - wasn't close to his imagination either. Everything wasn't as white as in hospitals, but it wasn't dark and made of tiles and stones either. There was a (tall) man standing behind the wooden counter with his back turned in Jonghyun's direction.  
  
_\- Hey, I came here to adopt a puppy—_  
  
Jonghyun cleared his throat as he stepped closer the counter and that gained the man's attention. He turned around and Jonghyun felt as his words had stuck in is throat. The man -  _Kibum_  his name tag read - had multi-coloured hair with greens and pinks and blues mixed with light brown and his eyes were sharp and playful. But mostly Jonghyun noticed his  _lips_ , which were plumb and the cupid's bow was very well defined. He swallowed once before opening his mouth again.  
  
_- Oh my god you’re adorable, can I adopt you instead?_  
  
Okay, so that wasn't what he was planning to say, but he couldn't take it back now, could he. After seeing Kibum's enchanting lips curving upwards to a soft smile, he noticed he no longer even wanted to.  
  
_\- Sorry, no.._  
  
_\- Jonghyun_  
  
_\- Jonghyun, but you may have my number instead,_  
  
Kibum was most definitely more quick-witted than Jonghyun himself, who was still kinda flustered about what he had just blurted out, but it was definitely a good thing.  
  
_\- I'd love to. Have it, I mean,_  
  
the blonde answered and couldn't hide his surprise when Kibum actually handed him a piece of paper with a number written on it.  
  
_\- So, you came here to adopt a puppy?_  
  
Kibum then asked.  
  
_\- Actually yes, that was my original intention._  
  
_\- Let me show you around, then,_  
  
And that's how Jonghyun got Roo, and the number of the most enchanting man he'd ever seen.


	2. Of coffee shops and Taylor Swift songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinwon had seen Yuto a few times in Daesung's café and after getting to know him, realised he's pretty easygoing. However, the guy was very wary of new people, so when Hyunggu talks to him for the first time, he isn't that nice and easygoing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you listen to Taylor Swift's ['Wildest Dreams'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ) while reading this.
> 
> Proofread by my sister.

**Prompt 2.  
** _“You told me, that cute guy from the coffee shop was nice and easygoing, now I’m crying over Taylor Swift songs and I hate you"_

* * *

 

When Shinwon had met Yuto for the first time in the nearby coffee shop, he had been wary and reticent, only answering when needed and with very few words. As time passed, the younger jock had become more and more comfortable with Shinwon's presence in his self-claimed corner table. The older got to know the more easygoing Yuto and frankly he enjoyed the younger's company.

One time Hyunggu had happened mention to Shinwon that he thought Yuto was cute. He had that "bad boy vibe" going on and the younger found it very intriguing. That's when Shinwon suggested Hyunggu to talk to Yuto; get to know him.  
  
_\- He is really nice and easygoing, seriously. You'll love him even more._  
  
With those words Hyunggu had decided to take the bull by the horns and sit with Yuto next time he saw the jock in the café. Of course Shinwon had forgotten to mention that Yuto was extensively slow to warm up to new people, but he didn't think that would be a problem since Hyunggu was bubbly and good at making friends.  
  
  
Later that week Shinwon was making his way back to his dorm room - the one he and Hyunggu shared - and stopped when he heard a voice which sounded dangerously like Taylor Swift's. Now, there was a slight possibility that one of their neighbours was listening to Taylor Swift, but since this was the first time he had actually heard that devil of a woman's voice since moving into the dorms, that was unlikely.  
  
The other, far more likely, possibility was that Hyunggu's meeting with Yuto hadn't been that successful. Which - of course - confused the older to no end. At first Shinwon knocked at their door to alert the younger of his arrival, but when the music didn't get any lower, he opened the door with his key.  
  
Hyunggu was sitting his back towards the front door and in his hands he had their (Shinwon's) carton of chocolate ice cream. Shinwon groaned and rubbed his temples as he closed the door not-so-quietly. Hyunggu barely even winced at the sound before he slowly turned around to look at his dorm mate. It looked like he had been crying. That drama queen.  
  
_\- You told me–_  
  
Hyunggu hiccuped.  
  
_\- That cute guy from the coffee shop was nice and easygoing,_  
  
*hiccup*  
  
_\- And now I’m crying over Taylor Swift songs and I hate you_  
  
he took a spoonful of the ice cream and Shinwon almost felt bad for wanting to take the carton away from him.  
  
_\- Yes, I might've failed to mention that he warms up slowly to new people, but I thought you'd be okay with your personality, you know?_  
  
The elder looked only slightly apologetic.  
  
_\- But for the love of God, can you stop playing that shit,_  
  
he motioned over to the bluetooth speaker still blasting Taylor Swift's 'Wildest Dreams'. Hyunggu took another spoonful of the chocolate ice cream (it was the last spoonful, Shinwon noticed -  _his_  ice cream was gone) and paused the music.

_\- You're the worst gay I've ever met,_

Hyunggu sniffled and Shinwon just rolled his eyes.  
  
_\- Stop looking so down. You'll charm him in no time,_  
  
he reassured and the continued, already knowing he would regret this later;  
  
_\- I'll help you._  
  
But the thought was gone as fast as it had come when Hyunggu smiled that wide, charming smile of his.


	3. A part of fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first time Wonwoo has ever let Mingyu read some of his work. Wonwoo sends his boyfriend his most recent piece, which is more than a little angst-y.  
> Mingyu is typically very calm and logical about fiction or works that don’t necessarily reflect a known reality. So Wonwoo is looking forward to Mingyu’s cool headed constructive criticism, which he is expecting.  
> However, Wonwoo is not expecting Mingyu to barge into his dorm room unannounced, crying and screaming, “how the fuck COULD you???? Fix it Wonu, fix it!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I actually tried to post earlier today, but my beta bailed on me and now it's 25 minutes before midnight.
> 
> Wonwoo is a literature major in this, so.

**Prompt 3.**  
_"Will you finally let me read something you've written?"  
_

* * *

  
  
It was the first time Wonwoo had ever let Mingyu read one of his works.  
  
This one he had written based on their relationship, doing a lot of research on everything that they’ve been through, questioning friends, and scrolling through old notes. But, it was his proudest work. A lot of people were also reading it, seeing as he had posted it in his own Tumblr account. Also, it was one of the assignments Mr. Choi had given them.   
  
And with that, Wonwoo sent Mingyu the link.  
  
Now, Mingyu tended to prefer realistic journalism to fantasy novels, since his sense of logic often interfered with his ability to integrate himself into a story. So Wonwoo was looking forward to his boyfriend's cool headed constructive criticism, and opinions on how he now saw their relationship from another’s perspective.  
  
Meanwhile, Mingyu proceeded to read his boyfriend’s work, excited to finally be able to read it.  
  
The story seemed to be about two boys, one being Brian, a very quiet and introverted boy, and the other being Max, a very loud and extroverted guy. The two hadn’t liked each other at the beginning, but as the story progressed, they began to form a friendship, which eventually bloomed into romance. Only there seemed to have been a romantic rival in the forming relationship between the two, along with some problems of their own. And most of it, if not all, was in the perspective of Max.  
  
A few hours into reading, Mingyu found himself reading the latest chapter, that being the chapter where Brian was choosing between Max and his rival, Charlie. He anxiously bit on his nails as he read.  
  
_\- Choose Max, please for the love of GOD choose Max!_  
  
He chanted in his head, the suspense killing him from inside.  


 

> _“Max…”_  Brian said, his voice soft, sounding broken as tears pooled in his eyes. Max felt his heart pounding in his chest, as he waited for his response.
> 
> _“Brian, please…”_  he begged, tears already running down his cheeks.  _“Believe me… That wasn’t real…”_
> 
> _“I- I’m sorry Max, I just… I can’t…”_  Brian choked out, sobs escaping his mouth.
> 
> _“Did you love me?”_  Max asked, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to hold his composure. But he knew he was breaking, or maybe… Max already was…

  
  
_\- No… No nonononono!!_  
  
Mingyu murmured to himself, looking away from the story, fearing the answer.  
  
He took a deep breath before looking back and continuing.  


 

> _“Yes, yes I did…”_  Brian replied.  _“But my heart belongs to Charlie now, I’m sorry.”_
> 
> And all at once Max felt his whole world fall apart as Brian walked away with Charlie, Max's heart shattering as he felt his knees weaken, making him fall to the ground. And with no one around, he let the tears fall down, quiet sobs leaving his mouth.
> 
> Max had a chance. And he lost it.

  
  
And silence fell in the room as Mingyu felt a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
_\- This… This was the last chapter… No… NO NO NO!!_  
  
And with that in thought, Mingyu stood up from his bed, barging into Wonwoo's dorm room, unannounced, tears streaming down his face as he shouted,  
  
_\- How the fuck COULD you???? Fix it Wonu, fix it!!!_  
  
Wonwoo was at a loss for a moment, his heart aching as he saw his boyfriend crying. But then he remembered the latest chapter in the story he made Mingyu read. Now, Mingyu was an emotional person, so it was no surprise he couldn't handle the last chapter. He should've remembered that.  
  
Wonwoo gave Mingyu a sad smile before pulling him in for a hug.  
  
_\- Don’t worry. I already did,_  
  
He whispered into Mingyu’s ear, confusing him but smiling softly as he felt comforted by his lovers gentle touch.  
  
_\- I’m so sorry for making you cry._  
  
_\- And I’m sorry for overreacting a little,_  
  
Mingyu said, his voice slightly muffled through Wonwoo’s clothes.  
  
_\- But, does Brian and Max’s relationship work out in the end?_  
  
Wonwoo pulled away slightly to look into Mingyu’s mesmerising brown eyes, as he replied with a smile;  
  
_\- Yes… Yes it does._  
  
_\- Just like ours,_  
  
he added silently to himself.


	4. Flower crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inseong’s favourite snapchat filter, by far, is the flower crown.  
> Youngbin decides to make Inseong a real flower crown because he is like Youngbin’s little royal. After a few messes with the hot glue gun, Youngbin is proud, but a little shy about giving something so silly and simple to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more Youngbin/Inseong in my life, honestly.

**Prompt 4.**   
_"Snapchat filters and flower crowns"_

* * *

  
Youngbin let out a litany of curses under his breath, shaking his hand for a moment to cool the glue burns on his fingers. Placing the last flower into place, he smiled at his handy work. He was proud of the crown he’d made. Softly nudging the red and white flowers firmer into place, he frowned, critiquing every leaf and petal.  
  
It was well made, yes, but. Was it good enough to actually give to Inseong?  
  
Taking it to the kitchen, Youngbin gingerly placed the crown down on the counter top, turning to run his fingers under cold water, sighing in bliss at the relieving sensation.  
  
 _\- You in here baby?_  
  
Inseong called out, coming towards the kitchen. Hastily shutting off the water, Youngbin slid over just in time to block Inseong's view of the flowers when he finally stepped into the room. He looked him up and down, slowly strolling over until he was inches away. Leaning further into his space, Inseong settled his hands on the counter, blocking Youngbin in.  
  
Subtly pushing the crown back, Youngbin hopped to sit on the counter, gaining the higher ground.  
  
He smirked down, running a casual hand through his hair  
  
 _\- Hi,_  
  
Leaning into his touch, Inseong hummed in content.  
  
 _\- Hi yourself,_  
  
he tilted his head,  
  
 _\- What have you been up to?_  
  
Youngbin took a quick breath.  
  
 _\- I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes._  
  
Inseong looked at his boyfriend for a moment before closing his eyes softly. Putting a hand behind his back, Youngbin's fingers curled around the crown. Picking it up, he placed it gently on Inseong's head, adjusting a few stray pieces of hair. Pulling out his phone he told him to open his eyes, snapping a quick picture.  
  
Posing naturally, Inseong smiled. The second he saw what he had been given, he reached up to trace a delicate finger over the roses.  
  
 _\- Oh Binnie, thank you. I love it, truly._  
  
Face dusted pink, Youngbin moved a single strand out of his eyes  
  
 _\- You're welco–_  
  
Inseong's eyes had narrowed, zeroing in on his hand. Grabbing Youngbin's wrist, he inspected the small burns.  
  
Youngbin shrugged,  
  
 _\- Had a little trouble with the glue gun._  
  
Inseong pouted up at him  
  
 _\- Making me a wonderful gift has caused you to feel pain._  
  
Youngbin pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek,  
  
 _\- Whatever shall you do about it?_  
  
Inseong grinned and placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips,  
  
 _\- Well, I do believe it is time to thank you for my gift._


	5. A stray kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or that time when Baekhyun found a stray kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was heavily inspired by this gif.  
> 

**Prompt 5.**  
_“I found a cat, you’ve been replaced.”_

* * *

It was raining - pouring, to be exact. Baekhyun tightened his hold of the white ball of fur he had in his arms as he begun to walk faster towards his apartment. This was not exactly how he had imagined his night to turn out when he had left the bar earlier.  
  
Baekhyun had felt an odd tug in his chest when he had seen the tiny white kitten curled up on the sidewalk near his apartment building, its light fur soaked from the rain, and he would’ve missed it if he hadn’t heard the quiet meow coming from it.  
  
He had hesitated, a part of him wanting to turn a blind eye, pretend he never saw it, go about on his own merry way, but then it had meowed, sounding so sad, and when Baekhyun had risked a glance at it again, noticing the way its small body had shaken from the cold, he had felt guilt pool in his stomach. He had looked around him, hoping to find anyone else who could've taken the cat instead, but he had met with empty streets, and he supposed he shouldn’t had expected anyone to be out at one in the morning, especially not in this downpour. He looked at it again, and as if noticing him, it had looked up at him too, and-  
  
_\- Shit,_  
  
he had caved in, his willpower too weak, his heart too soft, and he had bent down to scoop the poor thing into his arms, as best as he could manage while keeping his umbrella upright, and he was not gonna lie, he had felt a warmth spread through his body when it had nuzzled into the crook of his arm right away.  
  
So now he had a kitten and an irritated boyfriend.  
  
Sehun had wanted a dog for a long time now. Nothing too extreme; just a small dog to keep him company when Baekhyun was away, but his boyfriend hadn't been fond of the idea of having any kind of pet - even though he liked animals. So imagine his surprise when he had came home the next morning and there - in the middle of their living room - had been Baekhyun with a small white animal.  
  
_\- I found a cat, you’ve been replaced,_  
  
his boyfriend informed him and smiled fondly at the kitten fighting with his hand. Sehun noticed the fresh cuts and scratches on Baekhyun's arms which meant he had been playing with the kitten for a while now.  
  
_\- You found a kitten, which - by the way - might already have an owner, and decided to keep it without asking me first?_  
  
The irritation in Sehun's voice was clear and that alone made Baekhyun raise his head.  
  
_\- I.. Yes?  
  
\- Baek, I thought you didn't want a pet?_  
  
Baekhyun stopped moving his hand on the kitten's stomach and looked away from Sehun.  
  
_\- I just couldn't leave Bacon out there in the rain, okay? She looked so small and miserable._  
  
It was like all the rational thoughts had just left Sehun's brain when he snorted fondly at the name. Only his boyfriend would name a kitten Bacon.  
  
_\- You named your new daughter Bacon?_  
  
_\- I named_ **our**   _new daughter Bacon_ ,  
  
Baekhyun answered with a wide, boxy smile. Even though Sehun shook his head with an apparently annoyed expression on his face, Baekhyun could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his boyfriend's mouth as he exited the room.


	6. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has these cute little freckles and Chan likes to play connect-the-dots with them. He even stole an eyeliner from Jeno to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix has ton of adorable little freckles and I hate that they keep covering those up. And then I felt the need to write about them.
> 
>  
> 
> _// my beta didn't have the time to proofread so I'll probably fix this at some point later_

**Prompt 6.  
** _"Playing connect-the-dots with freckles"_

* * *

 

Felix had never liked his freckles that much. They were an abomination, something he was bullied for in the middle school and even sometime after that.  
  
When he was still young, the other children his age wished for a toy car or maybe that new PS3 game everyone was talking about. Felix, however, wished his freckles away. Wished he didn't have to listen others mean words about them or watch them draw mocking pictures of him.  
  
But then he had met Chan - another Australian like him - who had been quite fascinated by the light brown dots decorating the other's cheeks.  
At first Felix had thought the other had been making fun of him - like all the others - but then he had kept complimenting the freckles every chance he got. And Felix started to feel like Chan actually meant what he said. _  
  
\- It's like our creator decided to give something extra special to extra special people like you,  
  
_ Chan had said one night when they had been laying side by side on Felix' bed. That was the first time Felix had thought that maybe the freckles weren't that bad.  
  
They had had each other's backs throughout high school but it wasn't until college Chan finally came clean with his feelings.  
  
They were sitting on Felix's bed with the younger's eyes closed and Chan with Jeno's eyeliner in his hands.  
  
_\- These seven right here–_  
  
Chan moved the tip of the liquid eyeliner slowly from one freckle to another.  
  
_\- Create the Big Dipper,_  
  
He could feel Felix trying to fight down a grin as he slowly guided his thumb to another spot on the younger's right cheek.  
  
_\- And these ones,_  
  
he started drawing again  
  
_\- Create the constellation of you zodiac sign, Virgo,_  
  
Chan used longer lines this time and ended the last stroke near the corner of Felix's mouth. He could feel the little puffs of air that escaped the younger's lips, on his fingertips.  
  
_\- I am in love with you, Felix,_  
  
The words fell out so freely it was almost like they were meant for this exact moment. Felix opened his eyes and for a moment he looked like a frightened animal. The moment of initial shock - however - was only a brief one, before his gaze softened.  
  
_\- And I'd love to keep searching for constellations on your cheeks, among your freckles._  
  
Felix felt his cheeks heat and he lowered his gaze to hide the blush on them. But the older was having none of it, so he took Felix' face between his hands and kissed him slowly.  
  
_\- I'd love that,_  
  
Felix whispered against Chan's lips before capturing them one more time.

 


	7. The bumps in his spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taemin has been sleeping and eating too little and working too hard. Jongin worries when he realises he can feel every bump in his boyfriend's spine little too clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my beta was busy.

**Prompt 7.  
** _“I can feel every bump in your spine”_

* * *

 

Jongin had always been a hard worker - balancing his time and energy between football and dance. His boyfriend, however, worked even harder and in the midst of that often forgot to take care of himself. With the spring approaching came the musical theatre major's last showcase and with that came the stress and the problem with not eating or not sleeping properly.  
  
It was needless to say Jongin was worried sick.  
  
They could be sitting in Jongin's room and Taemin would fall asleep in the middle of a sentence. Or Jongin would make food and feed it to his boyfriend - just so that he would eat something.  
  
But in a moments like this, when they were laying beside each other in Jongin's bed, he would worry the most. Taemin was barely awake and it wasn't even eight in the evening. The blonde had came to Jongin's place straight from the practice - almost too tired to even shower.  
  
Jongin had massaged Taemin's shoulders and given him that one dark blue t-shirt he knew his boyfriend loved to wear, before settling comfortable under the blanket. The brunet let his hand travel on his boyfriend's back - over the t-shirt - before he stopped abruptly.  
  
 _\- I can feel every bump in your spine,_  
  
Jongin's voice was full of concern as he let his index finger travel slowly downwards on Taemin's spine. The blonde huffed and opened his eyes a little.  
  
 _\- You're not eating, are you?_  
  
Another little huff. Jongin furrowed his brows slightly.  
  
 _\- Tae, you will kill yourself if you keep this up,_  
  
the brunet moved his hand to softly touch Taemin's cheek. The older nuzzled closer the warmth of Jongin's touch.  
  
 _\- It's only two more weeks, I can handle it._  
  
Jongin opened his mouth in a protest, but the words died on his tongue when Taemin continued barely audible;  
  
 _\- It's almost perfect, Nini, almost perfect._  
  
And if Jongin didn't feel like crying before, he surely felt like it now. So he did what felt like right thing to do and gathered the blonde in his arms sniffling softly.  
  
 _\- I'll cook for you and feed you if I have to,_  
  
he promised.  
  
 _\- I don't want to see you wither away._  
  
 _\- Thank you,_  
  
Taemin hummed and placed his head more comfortably on his boyfriend's chest before closing his eyes.


	8. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just that simple. Junhoe had never been in love and felt like he had missed so much. Hanbin is there to tell him his time will come, secretly wishing he could be the one Hanbin would fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeho and Sang from IMFACT are mentioned because I am a trash.

**Prompt 8.**  
_“I just want to fall in love.”_

* * *

 

That's how most dramas played out; two best friends - together through thick and thin - realising they were in love with each other. It's what had happened to quite a few people in their social circle. It's what Hanbin was hoping would happen to them; him and Junhoe.  
  
But maybe Junhoe was done looking for love; maybe he was just looking for someone to play around with for a while? Like so many had done to him. At this point Hanbin had lost the count of how many times he had been the one to comfort the younger when his heart had been broken.  
  
_\- It wasn't love.. but it could've been,_  
  
Junhoe would tell him over and over between the sobs and quiet sniffles as the elder petted his back in a comforting manner. He was dying to tell the younger he would have the raven haired's love until the end of time. But instead he kept it all inside - hidden from the world.  
  
_\- I just want to fall in love,_  
  
Junhoe sighed suddenly, taking Hanbin by surprise.  
  
_\- Like in those overly-cheesy dramas Taeho keeps showing us, because his sorry ass is too shy to ask Sang out,_  
  
he grinned and turned around to look at Hanbin who was still busy organising his thoughts on the matter. He wanted to say something smart and reassuring to the younger.  
  
_\- Love is painful,_  
  
was what came out instead.  
  
_\- Why does that sound like you've been in love and it didn't end well?_  
  
_'It hasn't even ended yet',_  
  
Hanbin thought to himself and looked back at Junhoe.  
  
_\- It's what I've gathered from those dramas. People fall in love with the wrong ones and get hurt._  
  
_\- But there are also happy endings! You might take the wrong turns, but in the end you'll end up where you were supposed to,_  
  
the younger argued back, sounding way more mature than Hanbin had gotten used to.  
  
_\- Have you gotten enough wrong turns to get your happy ending?_  
  
Junhoe stiffened at hearing the words, but only momentarily.  
  
_\- I think I'll start searching closer. Maybe our friend group has a hidden gem somewhere,_  
  
he snorted and Hanbin had to look away to keep his feelings from surfacing.  
  
And maybe - just maybe - he could have a chance.


	9. The Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho and Hyungwon are supposed to shovel snow, but they end up in a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all; my life has been hella hectic and I haven't found the time or the energy to write every day. No worries though; I will do all 31 pieces I originally planned, but publishing them may take a while.

**Prompt 9.**  
_"A snowball fight"_

* * *

 

_\- It’s really coming down isn’t it?_  
  
Hyungwon marvelled, watching the large flakes of snow fall to the ground, sticking there like it was where they belonged. Hyungwon liked snow just as much as the next person, loving its beauty and fun, but hating having to shovel it. He dug the wide shovel into the few inches gained from the night before.  
  
_\- They say we’re going to get even more this weekend,_  
  
Wonho sighed, leaning against his own shovel.  
  
_\- If I knew our parents were going to make us do this I wouldn’t have come back for the holidays._  
  
_\- Don’t say that,_  
  
Hyungwon chuckled, shaking his head at the other.  
  
_\- And what are you complaining for anyways? You barely did anything yet! I’ve been the one doing all the work!_  
  
_\- It’s cold,_  
  
Wonho whined, giving Hyungwon a sweet little pout without even realising it. Hyungwon rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing all the deeper. He was grateful for the cold’s camouflage as Wonho continued to shamelessly bat his eyelashes at him. He would never tell him that of course. The last time he accused Wonho of being cute he got chewed out and had to deal with a sulking boyfriend for the rest of the day.  
  
_\- Were you always such a big baby? I thought you liked playing in the snow,_  
  
Hyungwon hummed, continuing his work.   
  
_\- You’re the only one who liked playing in all of this,_  
  
Wonho said. He waved a hand at the snow before making a very pathetic attempt at looking like he was doing something.  
  
_\- It’s too cold to do anything._  
  
_\- Come on, you totally were into making igloos and having snowball fights when we were little!_  
  
_\- You mean being coerced into hard labor and getting snow all over my face? That was still all you. The things I did for your attention,_  
  
Wonho laughed to himself. He liked to tease Hyungwon about how he had been too dense to notice Wonho’s feelings when they were young.  
  
_\- Come on, you had to have enjoyed some of it,_  
  
Hyungwon insisted, wanting to hear that he wasn’t the only one who had had fun back then.  
  
_\- Yeah, I loved letting you shove snow in my face._  
  
_\- It’s not like you couldn’t have fought back,_  
  
Hyungwon muttered.  
  
_\- As if I could! You would have cried! Though, I suppose you wouldn’t cry now, would you?_  
  
Wonho mused aloud. Hyungwon glanced at him as he heard the crunch of snow. He saw Wonho’s shovel stuck in the thick snow on the lawn. He was bending down for something and when he stood up Hyungwon’s eyes widened as he saw snow being packed in his hands.  
  
_\- Wonho, don’t,_  
  
Hyungwon pleaded, taking a step back.  
  
_\- Don’t you dare throw that snowba—goddammit! Wonho!_  
  
Hyungwon hissed as cold snow melted against the skin of his neck. The ball had hit him square in the chest and dispersed, hitting his cheeks and neck with its icy debris. Hyungwon glared at the other, Wonho already in the process of making another as Hyungwon skimmed the top of the snow behind him with the shovel and flung it at him. The soft powder flew into a painless rain of snow against the other. Wonho cursed as the white dust clung to his jacket and pants, knowing they’d both be soaked in minutes.  
  
_\- That’s cheating!_  
  
Wonho growled, throwing another snowball at his boyfriend, clipping his shoulder as he tried to dodge it.  
  
_\- All is fair in love and war!_  
  
Hyungwon cackled, grabbing some snow in his hand as he ran to the other.  
  
Wonho couldn’t stop him as he smashed the snow onto his head, his soft cotton hat hardly protection as Hyungwon held onto him. Wonho scowled and pulled him into a kiss. Hyungwon wasn’t that shocked, smiling as he leaned into the kiss. Their teasing often leading up spontaneous make-outs. It was only as he felt the tug on his jacket collar and snow being shoved down his back that he realized that that was not one of those times.  
  
_\- I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!_  
  
Hyungwon screeched as the other ran for his life.  
  
_\- What were you just saying about all is fair!?_


	10. Snowy Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bogum thought his feelings as the snow.

**Prompt 10.**  
_“Unrequited love”_

* * *

 

Bogum could compare his feelings to a snowy day in winter. The snowflakes fell slowly, but surely, leaving a pile of quiet whiteness wherever you looked. It took over the land and spread everywhere; it was suffocating yet beautiful, to be stuck in such delicate scenario.  
When spring comes, though, the snow would melt down and flow through earth, hide itself in the form of water, a sight so common you don't even notice it. That's why he wanted to preserve that feeling during winter, because it was when it finally surfaced and he felt it on his fingertips, on his reddened cheeks by the cold, on his hot breath drawing little clouds in the air.  
  
_\- You're already here._  
  
He doesn't need to turn around to see the obvious smile on that sentence, doesn't need to wonder who that voice belongs to. He just knows it, has it engraved on his heart; the soft and warm voice he wants to keep frozen in that cold landscape.  
  
_\- Too bad Spring is just around the corner,_  
  
he chuckled as he turned around and allowed a thin smile to merge on his lips.  
  
_\- Gotta be on time for practice, right? A little snow shouldn't stop us from doing our work._  
  
_\- Right,_  
  
Taehyung chuckled, letting his gaze fall to the snow piling up by his feet. He tried kicking it a little, only to have his efforts met with a soft thud of snow dismantling before him. The younger smiled at that, kept on his childish playing with the snow.  
  
Bogum actually stopped to watch that, feeling his breath heavy on his cheeks. The scene was endearing somehow, light and innocent and strangely heartwarming to see the younger man surrounded by white, so happily enveloped by the winter weather. But it also made his heart sting, his fingertips stretching and scratching the air in search of something to grab. He ended up with a handful of snow falling through his knuckles, a soft and icy ball dampening his black gloves.  
  
It was probably a good metaphor for his feelings, Bogum thought. How it felt like his feelings towards the ash blond were like snow, piling up in silence, slowly drenching his soul in cold breaths of air. But when he reached for it, it crumbled under his fingers, it shattered on his hand because it's fragile; it just escaped his grasp no matter how much he held onto it; it just fell apart the more he wanted to keep it whole.  
It was just like snow, it was natural, it came and stayed for a while and it was beautiful like that. But it leaves. It disappears when Spring comes and takes his feelings away, and he has to hide and wait until next year, maybe, just maybe, it can be winter again.  
  
_\- Hey!_  
  
Came an exasperated laugh from his side,  
  
_\- What are you doing, Bogummy?_  
  
He let his gaze fall towards Taehyung, his eyes lingering on the wide grin on his face and how it felt pure and kind and warm despite the small bits of snow covering his face. No, rather; the droplets are gingerly landed on his cheeks and hair, and the way Taehyung shivered from the icy sensation of being touched by them is just lovely; it's sweet and delicate. But Bogum watched as a particular snowflake melted and flowed down Taehyung's cheek, like a forgotten tear he didn't even know he shed; it fell and disappeared somewhere by his feet, returned to where it belongs, the unnoticed yet always present ocean of frozen feelings covering the ground.  
  
Taehyung stepped on it and Bogum's shoulders quirked ever so slightly, as if he could physically feel that stomping over him.  
  
_\- Why did you do this, you jerk?_  
  
The ash blond asked while massaging his head, his grin turning sour as he seemed hurt by the snowball that hit his head.  
  
_\- Nothing,_  
  
Bogum answered with his best smile, biting on his tongue as he hid his feelings yet again. He snaked an arm around Taehyung, pressed himself to his side and mentally rehearsed his excuse, blaming the sudden proximity on the cold.  
  
_\- I just felt like starting a snowball fight._  
  
_\- Well you should warn me before doing that,_  
  
Taehyung pouted, rubbed his gloved hand over his damp hair with the smallest of groans on his lips,  
  
_\- It hurts, you know?_  
  
_"I know",_  
  
Bogum wanted to say, his heart begging him to just say it. But all he could bring himself to do was smile and shrug at the younger, tilting his head to check out his face. He was still grinning with his eyes closed shut, shivering as he cleaned himself blindly. The older man could only narrow his eyes at such scene, a bitter thought on his mind.  
  
_\- Are you this disgusted by snow? For you to want to get rid of it so eagerly..._  
  
_\- Seriously Bogum, you could have at least shouted something,_  
  
Taehyung muttered, turned his head to look Bogum in the eyes and for a minute Bogum thought they were going to kiss. The ash blond's red cheeks looked lovely, his parted lips inviting and he was just perfect under Bogum's arm; soft and warm and just him. But there was something on his eyes, his hazel, earthy eyes that made him back off and Bogum was left missing the feel of Taehyung under his fingertips. His heat lingered for a bit, though, enough for some snowflakes on Bogum's hands to melt down but it was too late now.  
  
_\- Sorry,_  
  
Taehyung apologised, and there was just something on that single word that seemed to sink his heart somehow; he retreated himself to his own personal space to leave Taehyung comfortable again and said:  
  
_\- Anyway, let's get inside. It's freezing and there's nobody in here yet._  
  
_\- Yeah, let's go,_  
  
Taehyung agreed lightheartedly,  
  
_\- I hate snow._  
  
_"Too bad",_  
  
Bogum thought to himself, looked up at the sky and wished it could snow forever.


	11. The break-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten broke up with Taeyong and this is the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heavily inspired by Celine Dion's _'Ashes'_
> 
> // also my sister begged me to not sink this ship of hers but I'VE GOT MY OWN SHIP TO HANDLE SO LET ME SINK THIS ONE GOD DAMN IT

**Prompt 11.**  
_"Post Break-up"_

* * *

 

Taeyong had called him eighteen times the first week after their break-up - each attempt going straight to voicemail and leaving him even more broken. He had left a message regardless, despite the knowledge that Ten didn't listen them either way. He had never been a fan of voicemails and now even less, since he probably knew Taeyong was the one leaving them.  
  
He sat alone on his bed in his dorm room, each second spent alone a distinct reminder of the situation he was currently in. The sight of his hands sickened him: the hands that had led him to where he is now; the hands that were to blame for everything. The hands he couldn't escape from - no matter how much he wished he could.  
  
Taeyong had once known love, when he was a young man alone in the stage. He had thought that's what happiness was; being on top of the world with eyes fawning for your every move. He had been happy - no, content was what it was, and it was nothing in comparison to the blizzard that was Ten.  
  
Ten had been different - he hadn't simply been a fan who placed Taeyong on a pedestal, but someone who treated him as a person, as someone real. He had been able to rival his dancing at it had been refreshing itself. His smiles and laughs and hands wrapped around his had once brought Taeyong warmth, and in that moment he had thought to himself;  _"this is what true happiness feels like"_.  
  
And he had fell for Ten - hard.  
Ten had been everything Taeyong had ever needed; Ten had been his strength, his pillar, his lover and his life. Ten had been there for him in a way no other could, as someone who could understand him and believe in him and never leave him. Ten became everything to Taeyong - the Thai had become his light in this cruel world.  
  
It was Ten who had spoken first, of his concern for Taeyong's wellbeing and health.  
  
_\- You're smothering me,_  
  
he had said, the words tumbling with pain.  
  
_\- You think of me as this person that's perfect, that I'm everything for you, and I'm not. I can't be._  
  
But Ten had been wrong - that had been exactly what he was. He had been Taeyong's everything, and he could not live without him.  
  
_\- I love you,_  
  
Taeyong had said quietly; the words unspoken before that moment.  
  
Ten had shaken his head with a sad smile on his lips.  
  
_\- It's not me you love, Taeyong,_  
  
he told him. That had been one of the first times the Thai had used his name so formally.  
  
_\- You're in love with whatever version of me you have stuck in your head; the version of me that's perfect and infallible and who can treat you in a way that no human ever could - in a way that I never could._  
  
Ten had taken a deep breath but continued before Taeyong had been able to open his mouth;  
  
_\- You're in love with someone that's not me, and it's hurting us both._  
  
And just like that, he was gone.  
  
Ten had shattered whatever illusion Taeyong had had left, leaving him alone once more.  
  
The Ten of his dreams no longer existed - in fact, he never had.  
  
Now, he had nothing.


	12. A music production major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music production majors are like the gods of the campus. It's refreshing when Taekwoon doesn't treat Wonshik as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where I was going with this and why it turned out to be like this ffs.
> 
> Also I might write some Zikwon, but it'll be unbeta'd since my sister would _literally_ burn me alive for writing anything with Zico in it lol.

**Prompt 12.**  
_“I like my coffee as black and as bitter as my soul.”  
“So latte it is.”_

* * *

 

Shit ton of tattoos, a few piercings and a pair of sharp eyes made Wonshik look scary on many peoples standards. He looked dark and bitter and him being a music production major didn't really help, because they had this aura around them. This  _"you can't touch me, I'm God"_  one. It didn't really matter if you were soft as a marshmellow, but if you majored in music production, you were treated like a God, but with respect mingled with fear.  
  
If you were able to "tame" and date one of them, you were marginally better than the other people on the campus. And of course their social circles were respected as well.  
  
But sometimes people tended to forget that they were people too. They had feelings and some of them just wanted to be able to walk the hallways without people scattering out of the way. Wonshik was one of these people.  
  
Now, don't get me wrong; he liked being respected like everyone else – but treating him like a god made him feel like he didn't belong here. He had friends among the other music production majors, but not outside that circle. Sometimes he would listen Woo Jiho tell about his gang – which consisted mostly of people majoring in anything else than music production. He would tell how refreshing it was; they often gave him inspiration for his songs.  
  
Sometimes Yifan would tell them how he and Zitao had been visiting Kibum and Jonghyun out of town in one of their shows. Or Yoongi and Namjoon would tell them how they had been in one of their friend's showcases and how amazing it had been.  
  
And Wonshik would feel so out of place he almost became jittery.  
  
But then one time Namjoon had asked him to accompany them in their friend's (Jimin was his name) showcase. It was probably done out of pity more than anything else, but Wonshik had been too tired to think about it back then. And he was glad he hadn't, because then he wouldn't've met Jung Taekwoon. A raven-haired male with an outstanding voice, a pair of catlike eyes and unique features. Wonshik wondered how he had never seen the man before around campus, because a human like that was pretty hard to miss.  
  
By some sort of miracle they had become friends and for the first time in forever Wonshik had felt at peace, because he finally had a friend outside the people who had the same major as him. Taekwoon had never treated him like he was some sort of miracle, but with shy friendliness and as his equal. It indeed was refreshing.  
  
* *  
  
_\- So, what do I get for you?_  
  
Taekwoon asked as he eyed the queue before them. They were on a coffee date (at least that's how Wonshik referred it) and it was refreshing to get something else than just the instant coffee they consumed to stay awake.  
  
_\- I like my coffee as black and as bitter as my soul,_  
  
Wonshik noted with a serious expression. That only earned an eyeroll from Taekwoon.  
  
_\- So latte it is,_  
  
he stated and turned around to order their drinks, before the younger opened his mouth again.  
  
_\- Okay, not as black and bitter as my soul, but I really like just plain coffee,_  
  
he corrected himself and that earned a soft chuckle from the older.  
  
_\- There's literally nothing black or bitter in you or your soul,_  
  
Taekwoon said as he placed their orders and payed for them – even though the younger insisted on paying at least for his own.  
  
_\- No, but it's the appearance. People think I'm scary._  
  
_\- I never thought you were scary. Maybe a bit intimidating at first, but that expression wore off as soon as you opened your mouth,_  
  
the older said as they sat down in one of the corner tables.  
  
_\- Oh wow, way to stroke a man's ego,_  
  
Wonshik snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
_\- I don't have to. Half of the campus already does that for me._  
  
The younger's eyebrows scooted up at Taekwoon's response. When he had become so quick-witted? When the younger didn't respond, Taekwoon looked up from his coffee to see Wonshik staring at him mouth agape. He quirked an eyebrow questionably.  
  
_\- Nothing,_  
  
Wonshik said recovering quickly as he returned to drink his coffee with a slight blush on his cheeks from having being caught at staring the older.


	13. High heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or when Junsu and Jo Kwon met for the first time face to face and it wasn't that romantic, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but this is probably my favourite kpop crackship.  
>  _(this particular piece is 100% set in the university AU me and my sister have created)_

**Prompt 13.**  
_“I have stabbed people with these heels before and I’m not afraid to do it again, so I would suggest not pissing me off.”_

* * *

Maryland had two musical theatre legends - Queens, if you will -; Kim Junsu and Jo Kwon. They used to have three, but then Kim Kibum had gratulated, decided to pack his bags, take his fiancé, Kim Jonghyun, and move to the big apple to make a career for himself.  
  
Jo Kwon was well-known around the university for teaching musical theatre. Outside the building - however - he was known to be a successful drag queen. That's what his free time mostly consisted, but of course being a main attraction of their theatre's plays was also rewarding.  
  
One particular year, as the spring came, brought new people with it to the small town. For example the football team's coach's boyfriend, Kim Minjun, had finally decided to move in with him and Kim Jongwoon, the fashion majors main teacher, stopped taking more and more sick leave and actually returned to teaching.  
  
The most noticeable change - however - was Kim Junsu's arrival. The rumour had it he had gotten sick of the big stages and superficial people around him and was searching for a place to rest a while. He was a big city hotshot; everyone knew him and his work.  
  
Now, Jokwon wasn't a man that was easily intimidated. He knew what he was doing and he also knew he was amazing at it. Kim Junsu was just a talented man in the sea full of talented people. It was nice seeing his plays and hear his singing, but never in a million years would've he though the man himself would set a foot in  _his_  theatre. An try to steal his spotlight. Maybe.  
  
_\- That was quite alright,_  
  
Junsu's words echoed through the dressing room Jokwon was currently in. The latter focused his eyes to the man standing behind him through the mirror and furrowed him eyebrows.  
  
_\- Are you mocking me?_  
  
He asked breaking the eye contact for a moment as he turned around in his chair.  
  
_\- Maybe. Not necessarily though. I didn't realise this town could hide people like you,_  
  
Junsu leaned lazily against the wall. It would be a lie if Jokwon said it wasn't quite a sight.  
  
_\- People like me..?_  
  
He - of course - didn't voice his impressed thoughts and instead clung to the older man's words from before.  
  
_\- Talented, but not experienced enough,_  
  
the latter stated like a fact as he took in the way the younger's brows furrowed even further. Jokwon wasn't quite sure if there was a hidden sexual innuendo somewhere in the sentence, but he wasn't going to fall for it.  
  
_\- Well I am here, aren't I? Getting experience,_  
  
the younger blonde snorted and broke the slowly heating eye contact they had going on. Junsu pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps forward.  
  
_\- Small places like this,_  
  
he gestured vaguely around him,  
  
_\- Can only give you that much experience. Then you have to move to the bigger circles._  
  
Jokwon scoffed at the other's words and took one of his five inch heels in his hands as he stood up.  
  
_- I have stabbed people with these heels before and I’m not afraid to do it again, so I would suggest not pissing me off,_  
  
he held firmly the eye contact with the other as Junsu's gaze flickered briefly to the high heel (or maybe it was Jokwon's lips - who knows) and back up again.  
  
_\- Wouldn't want that happen, now would we?_  
  
Junsu swallowed audibly. Not because of fear but because of a whole different feeling. He took a step back and suddenly grinned like a cheshire cat.  
  
_\- No, we wouldn't._  
  
He took another step back towards the door without breaking the eye contact.  
  
_\- I'll see you around, Jo Kwon,_  
  
the older blonde spoke the words like a promise Jokwon really wished the other would keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But mom I love him.  
> 


	14. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan didn't necessarily think his life as boring, but maybe the appearance of one Choi Hansol wasn't an unwelcome change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this piece of shit revolves around my university AU and so on. You don't need yo know anything about that, but just a heads up.
> 
> // I was actually thinking about starting a new thread for the university life of kpop stars, since I'm quite fond of that little AU of mine.

**Prompt 14**  
_"Meeting at the coffee shop"_

* * *

 

 _\- Penny for your thoughts?_  
  
When Seungkwan looked up, Choi Vernon was smiling down at him. He must've had noticed the writer's startled expression as he stifled his chuckles by taking a sip of his drink, his eyes sparkling as they flickered to Seungkwan's.  
  
_\- Do you mind if I sit with you?_  
  
_\- Oh. Not at all._  
  
Of course, this was a lie. In fact, this was perhaps the greatest lie Seungkwan had ever told. He didn’t necessarily mind that Vernon was sitting with him; he just couldn’t understand why he would want to sit with the literature major out of his own free will. So, Vernon pulled out the empty chair opposite Seungkwan and sank into it, sliding his coffee onto the table.  
  
_\- Sorry,_  
  
he said sheepishly.  
  
_\- I saw you sitting over here and I remember you from the other night. I just wanted to say hi again._  
  
Seungkwan swallowed nervously and forced a smile on his face. 'The other night' meant Jackson's party last Friday where he had been dragged against his will. The literature major had bumped into the jock and they had changed a few words. Seungkwan cursed inwardly.  
  
_\- So,_  
  
Vernon hummed.  
  
_\- What brings you here today?_  
  
_\- Coffee,_  
  
Seungkwan answered shortly, but decided to elaborate a bit.  
  
_\- And inspiration. Sometimes I like to just sit in an open space, watch other people, get a spark for an idea._  
  
For a moment it looked like Vernon was considering his words thoughtfully.  
  
_\- Can you come up with a story on the spot?_  
  
The idea was enticing. Seungkwan quirked a brow as he looked up at Vernon and when he found the jock waiting expectantly, he decided to humour him. The literature major pursed his lips and tossed a glance to his right where two men were sitting. One was talking with a stern face and the other was nodding, though his eyes were fixated on the screen of his phone.  
  
_\- Those two are friends,_  
  
Seungkwan started.  
  
_\- Maybe childhood friends. Maybe coworkers. Either way, they’re close. The black-haired one is married, maybe a sophisticated lawyer, or some sort of classy businessman. He’s an angry person, can’t remember the last time he’s smiled. The other one is a bachelor - maybe he has a lot of money too. Mr. Raven locks doesn’t notice - he never notices - but when his friend is around his wife, the two are always looking at each other. And, when Mr. Black locks isn’t around, you can find his wife in bed with his friend. Mr. Black locks doesn’t know and maybe he never will. Or maybe he does know. Maybe he just won’t say anything because, even though he and his wife argue a lot, he still loves her._  
  
Vernon seemed rather amused as he listened intently. When Seungkwan was done, the jock nodded to the workers behind the counter: two boys, one with long legs and contagious eye smile, and the other with dyed red hair. Though they were both busy with fixing drinks for the few customers that waited, they kept sharing looks.  
When Seungkwan looked up, he spotted the taller boy winking fleetingly when he thought no one was paying attention, and the other boy blushed. The literature major smiled.  
  
_\- Lovers,_  
  
Seungkwan stated.  
  
_\- They met here when the red haired boy got the job. Maybe the taller was the one to teach the red haired everything he needed to know. They were friends at first, both crushing hard on the other. When the red haired boy wasn’t looking, the taller boy would look at him as if he were the stars. When the taller boy wasn’t looking, the red haired boy would look at him as if he were the stars. It took them awhile to admit their feelings to one another but, one night, when they were closing the shop together, the red haired boy kissed the other one._  
  
_\- And her?_  
  
Vernon asked.  
  
He nodded over his shoulder where a girl was sitting, surrounded by a group of her friends. They were all laughing, chatting happily to one another, and though the girl was smiling, she looked absent, distracted.  
  
_\- She’s a dreamer,_  
  
Seungkwan said.  
  
_\- She’s waiting, dreaming, hoping for the day that her prince charming sweeps her off her feet. She’s in love with that boy sitting across from her - the one with platinum blonde hair. She gazes at him as if he is everything good in the world and he gazes at his girlfriend like she is everything good in the world. Maybe that girl and this boy had once been lovers. Maybe they had been friends who were falling in love with each other, but then he met his girlfriend and everything changed. She wants to be happy for him and she is but it doesn’t mean it hurts any less. When they kiss in front of her, the girl tries not to cry. And while she thinks she’ll never have a love like that, she doesn’t seem to notice her other friend is looking at her as if she is the whole damn universe._  
  
Vernon was watching the group silently as Seungkwan spoke, so engrossed in his own little story. When he turned back around to face the literature major, he looked impressed.  
  
_\- Wow,_  
  
he mused. He leaned forward suddenly, resting his elbows atop the table as he looked up at Seungkwan.  
  
_\- What about me?_  
  
_\- Huh?_  
  
_\- I’m just wondering,_  
  
he said.  
  
_\- At the party you said my name. You know who I am?_  
  
Seungkwan fought the urge to run away.  
  
_\- It’s hard_ **not** _to know who you are,_  
  
Vernon quirked a brow.  
  
_\- Then go on. Tell me. Who am I? What’s my story?_  
  
The question was so abrupt that Seungkwan didn’t know how to react at first. He was gapping as he stared at Vernon, but regaining his composure, he cleared his throat. The literature major sat back in his seat and kept his gaze steady on Vernon's.  
  
_\- You’re Choi Vernon,_  
  
Seungkwan said like it was something everyone knew.  
  
_\- Everyone knows who you are. You’re notorious for showing up to class late and anyone can find you laughing wildly with your friends. People think you’re a troublemaker, a bad boy, a casanova - even though your exterior says 'the sweet boy next door'. You hook up with girls - and guys -, can charm anyone with that smile of yours, party on the weekends, and drink coffee that’s way too strong–_  
  
Vernon chuckled at this but stayed quiet as he listened,  
  
_\- The whole find someone, settle down, have kids, pretend to be happy working a 9-5 thing isn’t really your thing. But really, you’re a softie. You act tough but deep inside you’re just as much of a dreamer as that girl over there or me. There’s more to you than just what meets the eye._  
  
Vernon leaned back in his own seat and smiled. He forced Seungkwan to wait in anticipation as he took another sip of his drink.  
  
_\- You’re close,_  
  
he then said.  
  
_\- Really close. Oh, and don’t forget the part where he doesn’t believe in love._  
  
_\- You don’t believe in love?_  
  
Seungkwan asked furrowing his brows lightly.  
  
Vernon snorted at that.  
  
_\- That was a joke. Just something more to add in that 'bad boy vibe', am I right?_  
  
_\- Or maybe you’re really just scared of getting hurt and make "jokes" like that to hide it._  
  
_\- Maybe,_  
  
Vernon hummed. He swiped his tongue over his lower lip as he was thinking. Seungkwan tried hard not to follow the movement with his eyes.  
  
_\- The name’s Hansol, by the way._  
  
_\- What?_  
  
_\- Hansol,_  
  
he repeated.  
  
_\- That’s my real name. My nickname is Vernon. Only my friends really call me Hansol._  
  
This new revelation seemed to warm Seungkwan's heart a little. The fact that he would confide to someone like him, this stranger he hardly knew, his real name made the literature major smile softly.  
  
_\- Hansol,_  
  
Seungkwan said - more to himself.  
  
_\- I like it. I’m Seungkwan,_  
  
Now it was Hansol’s turn to smile such a wide, beaming smile that it left Seungkwan blushing.  
  
_\- Maybe one day you can write about me when you’re a famous author._  
  
The literature major chuckled lightly at the flattering thought. To occupy himself and his no doubt flustered face, he took a drink from his now too-cold drink.  
  
_\- Hey, look,_  
  
he said abruptly.  
  
_\- Maybe this is too sudden again and you have every right to say no, but come hang out with us - my friends and I. We’ll give you all the inspiration you need for a new story._  
  
_\- I don’t doubt that,_  
  
Seungkwan snorted.  
  
Hansol was now grinning eagerly.  
  
_\- So, what do you say?_  
  
Again, Seungkwan wanted nothing more than to scream yes! But he resisted the urge. What if the offer was too good to be true?  
  
_\- I’ll think about it._  
  
Though Hansol was still smiling, Seungkwan didn’t miss the crestfallen look on his face. He blinked it away in the next moment - like it was never even there - and said;  
  
_\- Well, if you change your mind, we’ll be waiting for you outside here say just after sunset?_  
  
Seungkwan nodded but didn’t say anything further. Fortunately, Hansol decided to change the conversation subject and chatted with the literature major a little longer before he claimed he had to go. And, when he was long gone from the cafe, did Seungkwan finally settle on an answer to his question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people Seungkwan made backstories for were  
> 1) Shindong and Siwon  
>  _(Their backstory isn't 100% accurate. They're friends, but it's not Shindong's wife who is cheating)_
> 
> 2) Sehun and Baekhyun  
>  _(Their backstory is accurate except for the kiss which happened in a different place)_
> 
> 3) Amber and Luna (and the guy was Chanyeol and his girlfriend an OC of mine)  
>  _(Luna is the dreamer crushing hard on Chanyeol. They've been friends and the attraction has always been one-sided.)_


	15. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a zombie apocalypse and then there's Kihyun trying to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is less of a prompt and more of a part of something maybe bigger.

**Prompt 15**   
_"Will you find me?"_

* * *

 

It had been a long ride; running away from everyone and praying at the same time that your friends were okay. That  _he_  was okay. When was the last time they had seen each other? Had it already been a few days?  
  
The last time they had seen each other before being separated had been chaotic. Everyone had been screaming and  _he_ had been yelling for him to run away from everything and that he would follow soon.  
  
The thing is, he never did and now Kihyun was all alone.  
  
The pink haired let his mind wander, but at the same time he was constantly ready to sprint into action. He hated it. He hated it all. But he had to stay alive for  _him_. If there was even a slight chance that he could hold his love in his arms again, he wanted to stay alive for that moment.  
  
An explosion. And another. Kihyun was shook to his very core as he gripped the shotgun tighter, knuckles turning nearly white. He heard someone running, the sound coming closer. It could be zombie or it could be another survived soul, but he didn't want to take any risks so he stayed quiet.  
  
 _\- Did we lose it?_  
  
the first one spoke quietly.  
  
 _\- Yeah,_  
  
another man's voice.  
  
But were the men actually safe or just waiting for him to trust their voices and come out?  
  
The thing is; zombies had became more clever and they did not play by the rules. They weren't as dumb and as loud as the movies or  _The Walking Dead_  made them seem. They were fucking ruthless and they were smart. Some of them were able to speak like normal human beings and that's why so many had fallen for their traps.  
  
Though the ability to speak only remained for a few days after being infected and transformed into a living dead.  
  
Kihyun's breathing was now shallower and his heart was beating faster by the minute. The men were on the move and he could only pray they wouldn't come to him. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be safe and sure. And he couldn't trust anyone at this point. Either one of those men could be infected and in the early stages of the transformation.  
  
 _\- Hey, what is this?_  
  
one of the two spoke and Kihyun stopped breathing for a moment. They had probably found the bloody piece of clothing he had had around his arm. This was the scenario he hadn't thought at all. What if the men thought he was infected and decided to kill him on the spot?  
  
With that thought in his mind, he was ready to sprint out of his hideout and run as fast as he could. However, he never got the chance, because sudden gunshot and a low  _"Why?"_  were the only things he could hear besides the blood rushing in his ears.  
  
 _\- Kill the infected? No. Better eliminate the competition,_  
  
the other man's voice said and then he giggled. Fucking  _giggled_.  
  
Then the steps were moving away and Kihyun slowly let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. When he was sure the another man was gone, he peeked out from his hideout and saw the body on the ground. It would've been okay if not for the fact that he  _knew_  the man.  
  
 _\- Oh my God, Junmyun,_  
  
that was the first time he had seen someone he actually knew, to get killed and it was making him sick. Suddenly he felt the urge to throw up and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. He knew he needed to move fast if he didn't want to get killed by the zombies, because they could smell the vomit and would find him soon.  
  
Kihyun pushed himself off of the ground and gripped the shotgun tighter. Now that he knew there was someone who killed innocent people, the urge to find  _him_  was growing stronger.  
He needed to find Changkyun.


	16. The Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum has never been good with words and it would be hard to describe his love for Jackson anyway.

**Prompt 16.**   
_"What do you see in me?"_   
_"The universe"_

* * *

 

It's the days like this when Jaebum remembers why he loves Jackson.  
  
It's the way Jackson snores quietly while resting his head on Jaebum's chest in the morning when the dorm is still quiet. The way his arms are around Jaebum's torso - like he is scared his boyfriend will disappear if he let's go. The way his dark eyelashes rest on his cheeks and take Jaebum's breath away.  
  
 _Jaebum loves Jackson.  
_ He loves the loud Jackson; this always cheerful and easy going person, who everyone loves dearly. Even though Jaebum appreciates the silence, it has become quite unfamiliar to not hear Jackson's loud laugh beside him when he shows his boyfriend those dumb memes someone sent him.  
  
He loves the extroverted Jackson; this person who loves helping others and is always ready to give someone in need a hand. This person who runs to his friends and nearly tackles them onto the ground while hugging them. Jaebum can see it in those person's eyes; they really care for him.  
  
He loves the sad Jackson; this person who looks like he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. This person who shuts everyone out and just sits in his dorm room in silence. And in those times Jaebum holds his boyfriend in his arms and tells him how much he deserves the world while the other cries.  
  
In those moments Jaebum wishes Jackson could see himself through his eyes and realize how amazing he is.  
  
 _Jaebum loves Jackson._  
He never gets tired of telling his boyfriend that he is  _in love_  with him. He loves the way Jackson gets all shy when he says those words out loud.  
He tells Jackson he loves him in the small things he does; when Jackson goes out, he tells him to be careful; when Jackson tries to make food, he puts his arms gently around his boyfriend and thanks him.  
  
 _\- What are you thinking about staring me like that?  
_  
Jackson's sleepy voice shakes Jaebum from his thoughts and he blinks once, twice, to get out of his daze.  
  
 _\- You,_  
  
Jaebum has never been good with words, but simple things like that are easier to say - and it's worth it when Jackson smiles and hums satisfied burying his head back to his boyfriend's chest.  
  
Jaebum loves Jackson and when he looks at his boyfriend, he sees the universe.


	17. Will you still love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing is uncertain if Junmyun'll love him even when he's no longer young and beautiful. And married to a woman his parents have chosen him.

**Prompt 17.  
** _"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_ _”  
"Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?"_

* * *

 

 

_– Junmyun?_   
  
_– Mmm?_

_– Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

They were lying together on the short smooth turf of the riverbank, letting the sun dry them after a brisk swim.

_– Old and toothless and terrible?_

Junmyun grinned.

_– Of course. Even when all your hair has fallen out -_

he fiddled a black strand lovingly between his fingers

_– -and your eyes are dim, and you can't lift a baseball bat in anger any more... you'll still be my Yixing of the faithful heart, still beautiful to me, and I'll still love you. You know I will._

Yixing shifted his head into a more comfortable position on Junmyun's chest, and heaved a sigh. Junmyun could tell that something was bothering him. He reached for Yixing's hand, linked their fingers together.  
  
 _– Why do you ask?_

But he already knew, even before Yixing could bring himself to speak of it. He saw how Yixing's father had taken him on one side this morning for an earnest discussion, and Junmyun had been reminding himself of this same issue lately. Yixing's father was right, and Junmyun knew he is, but all the same it made him angry to see Yixing so unhappy. It wasn't time yet. They're not ready. His grip tightened.  
  
Yixing drew another deep breath and forced himself to ask the question that had been torturing him.

_– And how will it be when you're married to her?_

_– It will still be the same._

Junmyun spoke firmly, but he knew he was not convincing Yixing. Hell, he wasn't even convincing himself. 

_– You will still feel the same, and so will I._

Yixing chokes back the tears.

_– But we won't be able to - even to be together like this -_

_– Maybe sometimes..._

Junmyun's voice trailed off. He could feel Yixing trembling; he was clinging to Junmyun's hand as though it was the only thing keeping him from plunging over the edge of the world and being swept away into darkness forever.

_– No. Never. You will be making marriage vows, giving your word to be faithful. And it will be hard to bear... for both of us._

_– My body may be sworn to someone else, but my heart will still be yours._

Junmyun held Yixing close, breathed in the fragrance of his hair.

_– And no, I don't know how we're going to bear it. But bear it we must._

He raised himself on one elbow and looked Yixing squarely in the face.

_– Yixing, you and I both know that time will have to come, and soon now. We don't have forever. I would promise you forever if I could. Were I free to choose my own course, I'd ride off into the sunset with nothing but you. We'd find somewhere we could be together, make a living somehow, love each other, and it would be enough. But I'm not free; I am the heir of my father's company. That is what I was born to do. I am obliged to take a wife, have a son to inherit the company after me. I cannot change or put aside that obligation, no matter how much I might wish to -_

He couldn't go on. Speaking about it had suddenly made it real, and the prospect of future days with a wife, and of nights without Yixing, terrified him.

_– I'd never ask you to._

Yixing drew Junmyun's head down onto his shoulder; the big hands on Junmyun's back were very gentle. He knew that however hard this would be for him, it would be ten times harder for his lover; with both a family and a position to maintain despite a breaking heart. He couldn't make the coming loss any easier for himself, but perhaps he could make it a little easier for Junmyun.

_– Junmyun, you have given me my heart's desire over and again these past two years. Even if you were to be married tomorrow and we'd only had one day together - I for one, would rather spend a lifetime regretting something that was real, and mine, if only for a short time, than a lifetime grieving for something that might have been, but never was._

_– It's not enough._

Junmyun was weeping openly now.

_– It can never be enough - you deserve so much more -_   
  
_– I can make it enough._

Yixing spoke with a certainty he was far from feeling, but he wanted to give Junmyun what comfort he could.

_– I spent years making a very little of Junmyun go a very long way, and I'll do so again when I have to. I treasure every word you've spoken to me. Every breath and every heartbeat and every moment we spend together. And I always will. Just so long as you don't send me away -_

_– No, never._

Junmyun's voice cracked.

_– Then it is enough,_

Yixing said.

_– I will stay here by your side and serve you as your assistant and your best friend. And if you really will still love me when I'm old..._  
  
Junmyun nodded. His tears were hot on Yixing's bare shoulder.

_– Then I will make you a promise. That one spring morning, when your hair is white and you can no longer make wise decisions, when your wife is gone and you've mourned her, and your son rules in your stead and your grandson sleeps at his mother's breast, you will find an old and toothless and terrible man at your door with a car, an baseball bat he can barely lift off the ground, and a blanket, and he will ask you to ride with him into the sunset, to find a place where you can be together for what little time may be left you. He will ask you only once, and he will accept your answer whatever it may be -_

Junmyun was silent for a few moments while he gathered himself. Then he lifted his head and looked deep into Yixing's dark eyes.

_– Yixing, I can tell you now what my answer will be. We may have to wait twenty winters, or perhaps more, and it will be hard... but I promise you that when that spring morning comes, I will go with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this shit surely became more angsty than I thought.


End file.
